


花吐

by hantreekun



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Flowers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: Stephen发现自己得了花吐症 。而他的暗恋对象Loki好巧不巧要来圣所做客。『暗中爱恋别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内病重衰弱死去。化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。』『一旦接触患者吐出来的花瓣则会传染。』Stephen感觉不妙
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	花吐

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ending  
> 请相信我这是一篇短篇小甜饼  
> 本文初次发布于LOFTER  
> 发布时间为2019.12.25  
> 现于ao3补档  
> 非常稚嫩。  
> 非常ooc。

斯特兰奇跌跌撞撞地从床上坐起来，将床头玻璃杯里的干净液体一饮而尽。  
“咳咳……”他感觉不妙。

斯特兰奇独自忍了几日，老实说他隐约可以猜到，但实在是没时间来处理这一切。  
“你怎么了？”以至于在那天用早餐时，他的好友王如是问他。  
一向话多的法师这会儿只是简单摇摇头，表示自己并无大碍。  
然而一张嘴就有一片洁白的花瓣从唇舌之间跃出，浓郁的香从口间弥漫开来。  
斯蒂芬立即将它用餐布包起来，但一切都被王看在眼里。  
“花吐症？”王很敏锐也很无情地说出了那个名词。  
“……我不知道。”斯蒂芬犹豫着开口好不至于继续丢脸。“尽管我实在是想去确认一下，但我实在是饿到前胸贴后背了。”斯蒂芬强调到。

在让王拥有了更多需要清洗的盘子之后，斯蒂芬假装从容自若地踏着陈旧的木地板，凭着他傲人的记忆力，在图书馆里找到了那本尘封已久的古籍。

“花吐症，抑制花吐症症状的方法和咒语是……”  
他本人对这种病了解并不多，只不过病理也十分简单，而斯蒂芬又是目的性强的那种性格。

胸膛里酸热饱胀，喉咙里又痒又痛，仿佛下一秒就会有什么东西从其中绽放出来。  
他还没确认自己是否真正患了那种情感病症，只是已经习惯性做出这种假设，毕竟为了面子而舍弃其他一些什么也不算过分。  
“唔…紫蜥蜴的三分之二段尾巴，长脚山羊的腿毛……这些应该都有存货。”

身边从未出现过有类似症状的人，斯特兰奇并不知道自己是如何感染上花吐症的。他本人也不想追问下去。

他翻箱倒柜，找到了最后一罐蜥蜴尾巴。  
“还需要的是…”  
一整朵 患者吐出来的 花 。

奇异博士忽然后悔刚刚喝下了那杯白开水。  
他捶着胸膛咳嗽了好几下，直到王围着围裙抹着手上的洗碗水走下楼来，“你到底怎么回事？”  
“一些让人烦心的小问题而已。”他涨红的脸看起来似乎像是想掩饰什么——当然那并不是法师的本意，王当然知道他的心思。  
“听着——我知道。”  
“好好好，你什么都知道。”斯蒂芬忽然捂住了嘴，该死的，该来的时候不来，不该来的时候都来了。  
“咳咳咳咳…”  
“我们的秘法大师身体无恙就好。”王故作镇定地点点头。“不过那实在是太香了，斯特兰奇医生，而且你今天约了洛基，你还记得吧。”  
王的话让他感到雪上加 霜 ，各种意义上的。

“得了吧，王，我知道你不会弃我于不顾的。”斯蒂芬向他屈服了，把藏在身后的蜥蜴尾巴举起来晃了晃，伴上几瓣手心里被揉皱了的花瓣，当作投降的白旗。

而他最好的朋友只是笑了笑，转身走上楼梯，“你跟他约的时间就快到了。”王提醒他到。

斯蒂芬理了理被自己抓乱的头发，保证自己造型得体，同时正紧张地思索着该如何面对那位恶毒又敏锐的洛基。  
幸好他没有忘记劳菲森先生作为北欧神所保持的风度礼节。提前正好十分钟，洛基毫不客气地推开了圣所的门。  
“噢！斯特兰奇。”洛基同他问好，他今天穿着那套经典的墨绿色礼服，应当是为宴会做准备的。但遗憾的是斯蒂芬并不敢张口做出些热切的回应。

而贴心的王恰巧为二位法师送来了茶。  
“是新品种？”落座后洛基注意到茶杯已然换成了东方的传统式，而打开茶壶，一股清新漂亮的花香瞬间流淌出来，其间漂游着几朵洁白的花。  
“这是东方人爱喝的花茶。”王说。  
“只是品尝一下新口味。”斯蒂芬立刻补充到，嘴巴里散发出的又甜又涩的味道同空气中的茶香交融在一起。  
他感激地望向王，而对方微笑着继续道，“这是一种花茶，具有理气安神，清热活血的功效，希望二位满意。”同时也瞥了一眼心虚的斯特兰奇。  
虽然洛基并没有完全理解王所说的那几个词（例如冬天为什么要清热活血…），但他仍是捧起了茶杯端详着。  
被沁泡的花朵此时已经完全漂浮在表面，随着热气上上下下的游动着，浅浅地吹了一口任由蒸气打在脸上，洛基啜饮一口花香。  
“……”斯蒂芬知道这种满足而沉默的呼吸代表着洛基内心并不讨厌。  
勉强算是舒了口气，看着邪神闭起眼睛，细细享受的模样，斯特兰奇也轻松地笑了，捧起茶杯。  
花的香气甜而不蜜，带着干净的高雅和纯洁，他一边随意地想自己为什么会吐出这样品种的花，一边又用余光偷瞄着邻座的洛基。  
看起来他没有发现丝毫异样。  
正当斯特兰奇庆幸的时候，“咳咳…”抑制不住的喉痒又涌上来，嗓子里梗着异物的感觉并不好受。  
洛基疑惑地看向他，斯特兰奇正想用自己被烫着了来搪塞，洛基就毫不留情地撂下嘲讽，“奥丁在上，别告诉我你这样也能够被烫到。”  
“当然不是。”法师的自尊心立刻让他否认，至于随即而来的悔意则全被咳嗽给掩盖了去。  
洛基脸上的笑意随即释放得更加过分，恼怒与尴尬交加的斯蒂芬只能更加专注于自身的现状。  
大约在持续五秒钟之后，他及时用法术隐藏了那朵该死的花（至于如何在咳嗽中念出咒语则是另一个有待讨论的问题了），随后在自己清嗓子移动视线的时候把它悄悄转移到了身后——  
还有十几公分就到手了！他知道洛基的感官足够敏锐知道自己用了魔法，从他那一瞬间的惊诧戏谑里面法师专断地推测到。  
但随便吧，他已经想好怎么搪塞了。

意外的插曲总是存在。斯特兰奇自己也能够料到一只手是无法拿稳那个烫茶杯的，只不过没想到如此突然地，那个容器就从自己的手中脱落了。

——老天。感觉糟透了的奇异博士祈祷着身边的洛基至少能帮他个小忙以不至于极度难堪，这样斯蒂芬绝对会答应洛基在圣所里食用甜品的请求的。

很好，他做了。至少斯蒂芬看见王辛苦收集来的杯具毫无损坏而那茶水则通通洒在了挡过来的斗篷上。  
至少那法器完全懂自己的想法，斯蒂芬决定下次对它好一些。

不过这很有洛基的作风，地球法师责怪般投给他一个白眼，而洛基正托着下巴打量着斯特兰奇——脸色因咳嗽和丢脸而涨得通红，身前被斗篷包裹着而完全湿透了，浑身上下还散发着美好东方花朵的茶香。

洛基发现自己是真的乐于看见别人出丑，尤其，尤其是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。只不过那人现在叫了自己的全名，oops，他完全生气了，一只手还背在身后，倒是像个叛逆期的未成年。

“别担心，”洛基的指尖命令着让那茶壶再给圣所的主人斟满一杯，只不过对方眼中的担忧和惊吓并没减少。  
“怎么了？”  
“wow，这是什么？”洛基看见有一颗白色的什么东西从他们背后忽然出现然后掉在地下。而且，异常引人注目。

可恶，这下完了。  
奇异博士发誓都是洛基让他分神，才导致自己的暴露。如果去拦住洛基伸出的手是否会让这一切更糟？  
只能强装镇定了，斯蒂芬咽了一口口水。

洛基倒并不是真的对那玩意儿感到好奇，只不过今天奇异博士的举止着实奇异。你看，就在我伸出手去拿它的时候，他还欲盖弥彰地瞥了我一眼。洛基在心中嘟哝着，不自觉地失落。

“好浓郁的香……”被吐出来的花朵落到了洛基的手心里，斯蒂芬猜它很干净（至少不像其他呕吐物），否则洛基也不会捧着它看。

斯蒂芬正不知道说些什么来回应，而王正好从楼上走下来。  
“我听见你们动静很大。”随后他就一声不响地收拾着残局。  
“咳…多谢了。”斯蒂芬知道那又要来了…千万别……  
“这是……”洛基挑了挑眉毛，神情变幻地很精彩。“花吐症？”  
这一切都算糟透了。斯蒂芬绝望着。

“咳咳……”这次他只能咳出几片白花瓣了。  
“我还以为这是一种神域独有的病。”  
“当然不是…咳。我会处理好这个的。”  
“看你倒是一副手脚无措的样子？”洛基喜欢这么嘲笑他，只不过今天没那么刻薄。“看来你今天不太方便？”  
胸口那种酸麻的感觉又一次强烈起来，“你先走吧，恕我不能送客……”斯蒂芬靠在椅子上向后仰着。  
“alright ,但斯塔克提醒我邀请你今晚上去参加圣诞派对。”  
“……没空。”斯蒂芬闷闷地说。  
“好吧，下次轮到你去向他解释了。”洛基理了理头发，背影挥了挥手。  
王已经端着茶具要走，四周像平常一样干净整洁，除了那过分的香气。王看着洛基离开的背影在心里默默叹了口气。  
————  
平日里沉着的秘法大师似乎终于打点好了他自己。  
“你真的很香。”王一边洗着茶杯，微微皱了皱眉。  
“鬼知道这症状会这么迅速而猛烈。”  
“爱得越深，发病越快…”王轻描淡写地说着，仿佛不知道这么说会进一步击碎斯蒂芬脆弱的自我欺骗，“而看见心爱之人时，花吐的症状则最难以抑制。”  
王真实听见了什么东西碎掉的声音，啊，还有奇异博士攥紧了自己胸前袍子的褶皱声……  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳。”

王轻不可闻地叹气，“在你痊愈之前我不会打扫这些花瓣的，它们源源不断。”  
“我只需要一朵完整的吐出来的花，亲爱的伙计，咳咳…”斯蒂芬及时饮用了王递过来的那杯水，“谢了。”  
“抑制花吐症只能保持你的生命力，至于康复的程度仍然因人而异。”  
“因此最快的方法就是你现在跑到洛基面前，盯着他的眼睛，然后在他面前呕吐。”王难以掩饰地笑出了声。  
“被嘲笑或者被厌恶，直到世界树上的每一片叶子都凋亡。”斯蒂芬假装十分悲痛地说

“或者直接治愈它。”王说得很轻松，一种明示。  
只需要一个吻。

斯蒂芬的脸色由白转红再转青。王将茶杯放好，继续专注在家务上，而斯蒂芬也咬着嘴唇没再说什么，拿着杯水就上了楼。

————  
年轻的时候他也看过不少爱情电影，对那种悸动羞涩未成年人的恋爱并无太大触动。  
至于现在，噢，被感情纠缠住的人没有资格做出评价，曾经不知道谁这样告诉斯蒂芬。  
洛基或许早知道自己对他有好感，或许他也认为这只是一种理所应当的，稳定的暧昧。  
但是，但是  
这，花吐症，该怎么解释呢？  
秘法大师明白自己是对洛基犯了难，而非这种病症。害怕被拒绝被厌弃，这些担忧都是正常的，却正因如此，才对他们俩意义非凡。  
双手撑在桌子上，那本厚典籍再度被翻开，一片花瓣被夹在书页里。  
“暗中爱恋别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内病重衰弱死去。化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。”

郁结成疾……？  
斯蒂芬晃了晃头继续看下去。  
“一旦接触患者吐出来的花瓣则会传染。”  
斯特兰奇的脑子里回忆着洛基攥着那朵花的模样。

事情总有办法比原来更糟。

————  
那朵花还攥在手心，洛基随手把它用手帕包起来 放在胸前的口袋里。

那是斯特兰奇花吐症的产物。

“奥丁在上，他有喜欢的人了。”洛基无心宴会，也丝毫不顾及自己的失落表情。  
索尔和其他人在显眼的地方饮酒寻欢，洛基坐在旺达身边，幻视作为新的英雄正忙着和一些善意的客人握手不时投来关切的目光。

今天是圣诞节。

“你已经为此失魂落魄了两天了。你从哪看出来的？”绯红女巫随口问了他，而她本人正用魔法偷偷补妆顺便想着如何安排自己和机器人先生的蜜月假期。

“花吐症。”

话语在因为酒精而运转缓慢的脑子里面转了个弯，“你说——奇异博士得了花吐症？！”她轻声尖叫起来。  
“是，我确实是这个意思，有什么问题吗？”洛基抬头看旁边的女巫。  
“你看见他吐花了？”  
“八九不离十。”洛基取出口袋里的手帕，花香瞬间冲散了酒气。  
旺达的目光钉在那朵花上。这花香有种魔力——难以言清，她让你坠到一片神秘之海，紧紧拥着你心灵中最柔和的地方，却又让你通心清醒透彻，生起一种宁静的渴望——思慕，却伪装着。

“倒真像那么回事，这就为什么今天他没来聚会。尽管他经常像你一样不合群但是他往往都会在场……”旺达念叨了几句，“他不着急吗，还是说……”  
“他看上去倒挺手足无措的。”洛基皱着眉头，把花炳捻在手心。“话说回来，这到底有什么问题？”  
“你居然碰那朵花！你不知道这会传染吗？”  
“我当然知道，但是我也得了同样的病啊？”  
“你说什么？？”  
“不就是每个月吐一些植物吗，别那么大惊小怪。”  
“Loki——”女巫脱力地坐在松木凳子上，“你不知道花吐症患者，如果不及时治愈的话，会迅速病重然后死亡吗？”  
洛基愣了一下。  
“在我们阿斯加德，只不过是定期不定期地吐出几朵花，而且并不常见，对患者也没什么影响，而且大部分人都会自己痊愈……”  
“奥丁在上…”洛基意识到自己似乎把事情简单化了许多。  
至于后面旺达说了什么，他都没听进去，圣诞的音乐在脑海里回响着循环。  
“你知道解药是什么吗？”  
“一个吻，我知道。”

——  
洛基站在洗手台前，用凉水洗了洗手。  
洛基不讨厌斯特兰奇，而喜欢的情感大概是日渐浓厚，游历过九界，漫谈过光阴。来自阿斯加德的王子流连过许多皮囊，他知道他患着花吐症，却不知道这份感情属于谁。

现在这种疾病再度为他作了最好的证明。  
洛基想着他，斯特兰奇，奇异博士，二流法师，而不是他以前见过的其他人。  
他的胸口泛起一种酸热的感觉，又有些麻，像是细密的电流刺激着心脏。  
“咳咳…”抑制不住的动作和情感都被记忆翻出来，看来条件反射般的否认已经失效。

就如同那朵花带给他的感受，他渴望，却恐惧追逐。  
这是一种小心谨慎的外交政策，疏远有违本意，靠近则会压抑。

但…这似乎又有什么事在驱使着他。  
洛基鲜少去承认，他感觉担忧又妒忌，尽管死亡概率无穷趋近于零，他仍不期望看见斯蒂芬因为爱别人而受到伤害，而情感又是最锋利的刀刃。

酒精作用在神经上像是在舞蹈。用火烧掉了吐出来的花瓣之后，洛基想离开这里然后回去睡一觉了。  
——

斯特兰奇没想好怎么跟洛基解释，他推测洛基现在在酒吧里，说不定玩的正开心……

斯蒂芬传送到基地楼下，他很紧张，冬天已经到了，呼吸化作水汽，四周冷风呼啸，雪花纷飞，这一切都是圣诞节该有的氛围。  
只是他必须等到洛基，他不能平白无故就因为这朵花害了对方。如果洛基因此得病憔悴甚至出了什么事，斯蒂芬绝对会愧疚至死。

门铃轻微响动一声。  
Friday将门口的影像传送给洛基和旺达二人。  
“快去应门。”旺达拍拍他的肩膀。

斯蒂芬看清来人，“Loki，听着，我有件事要告诉你……”  
“你得了花吐症。”洛基走出来，靠在旁边的墙上让自己迅速适应室外的温度。  
“对，”现在斯特兰奇顾不得那么多，“而且你已经感染了，因为你碰了……”洛基盯着他急切的眼睛，那种感觉还未消失。  
“咳咳……”个子略高一些的男人偏过头去咳嗽，手撑着边上的墙。  
这让斯蒂芬的心又沉了几分，明明洛基才刚刚感染，病情却已经显现，他也很深沉地爱着某个人吧……  
“你还好吗？”斯特兰奇出口问他，却忘记了自己的处境，以至于当两个人同时扶着墙咳嗽干呕时害怕把其他人引来。

尴尬极了，斯蒂芬看见洛基的手里托着他自己的花朵，是神域里的一种，高贵又独特，应当和他的心上人一样。

等他们都平复了些，“所以说……谁是 ‘那个人’（the one）？”一个还在颤抖的声音在凛冽的风里问到。

另一个声音调整着呼吸，“这一天真是糟透了……”  
“今天是圣诞节…对中庭人是个很重要的日子对吧。”  
有一搭没一搭的对话毫无意义，反倒像是在暗示什么。斯蒂芬想。  
“洛基……”雪斜着从屋檐下窜进来，点缀在他们的肩侧。“我只是希望你没事。”  
洛基想说自己没事，想告诉他的话出口却变成另一副模样。  
“但你应当为此负责……斯特兰奇。”洛基向前迈出半步，犹豫几秒钟，用几不可闻地声音说出来。  
酒精还在神经上跳华尔兹，他努力把那句话念得像诗。  
“是你使我患病，不是今天，是更早之前。”

“Loki…”斯蒂芬低声地重重地唤他的名字，像是警告，又毫不抗拒，  
“别无他法。” ，侧着脖颈扯着他的衣领便吻了上去。  
牙齿碰撞着牙齿，他们的嘴唇一个干涩冰凉一个温热湿哑贴在一起，洛基从肩膀揽住他，身上和口腔里带着独有的芬芳，二人生涩地适应着对方的吻技却只让这些变得更加甜蜜美好，让雪越发肆虐，吻越发缠绵，滚烫滚烫的呼吸撕扯在风里。

他们停下来。洛基注意到斯蒂芬用舌尖舔了舔下唇，却忘记自己也这样做了。

斯蒂芬感觉到洛基施了法，随后是什么东西坠落在雪里。  
“是基地的监控器。”洛基咳嗽一下，掌心躺着两朵截然不同的花朵。

“咳咳……”斯蒂芬紧紧贴着他，径直把自己吐出来的两朵花塞进洛基的口袋里，合上眼睛再度吻他，他们的唇压在一起，呼吸散乱又炽热，直到脸上的每一寸肌肉都因为温度和动作发麻。  
“圣诞快乐。”他说。  
没有人想好如何面对新年，面对明早。

**Author's Note:**

> 每篇文的结尾都要说一句我好爱他们…
> 
> 我心中他们是不屑于这样做的，但是whatever，总有一个宇宙，他们可以谈青少年一样羞涩甜蜜的恋爱。
> 
> 【并没有因自己的ooc创作而羞愧x】


End file.
